


The colors that I can't change

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Adopted Jon, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Glee Club - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow is a loner and a weirdo, constantly bullied and left alone. He loves reading and singing.<br/>Robb Stark is the quarterback of the football team. He's popular and handsome.<br/>They're brothers (more or less) and best friends (or so they think).<br/>Then, a new music starts playing and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Snow!" someone shouted from the end of the hall. Jon raised his head from the book he was reading, already knowing who was calling him.

Theon Greyjoy, one of the most popular football player, one of those jerks full of money and girls who thinks he owns the world, was about to throw a football ball right towards him.

Without even looking, Jon knew there was one of the two Walder Frey's behind him, ready to catch the ball.

He ducked and it flew over him, landing right into the hands of the other player.

The Frey threw it hard against Jon's back, hitting him and bouncing off, he quickly caught it again and ran away with Theon.

Jon sighed deeply to calm down and got back to his book.

A small group of cheerleaders passed beside him and pushed him against the lockers without even looking at him.

Again, he didn't become enraged.

He was so used to it he didn't even remember a time when all that actually hurt.

"Hey, Jon." a softer, familiar voice called him.

Jon sighed again.

"Shouldn't you be on the field, captain?" he said dryly.

"I'll talk to them." the other said.

Jon looked up at his brother and a sort of smile lightly curved his lips.

Robb, tall and redhead, with broad shoulders and a perfect face, was the captain of the football team, the most popular guy in the whole school, and Jon's brother. Sort of.

"They shouldn't call you that either." he added.

"You gave me that bloody nickname. You can't really blame them for using it." Jon replied in a low, disinterested voice.

"Well okay, but still they shouldn't treat you like that. You did nothing to them." Robb insisted.

Jon smiled. That idiot and his overprotectiveness.

"I exist, Robb. That's quite enough. Plus, I'm a loner, a weirdo and an orphan. What do you need more?" he said.

Robb sighed.

"If only you..." he started, but Jon cut him off.

"Don't say that again, please. Alys is annoying enough." he almost snarled.

Robb let out an exasperated puff.

"As you want, just don't complain if you're a loner then." he said, pretending to be angry.

"I don't! Your mother does." he laughed.

Robb made a face.

"Go to your team, now. They may think I kidnapped you." he said, patting on his brother's shoulder and smiling fondly.

Robb nodded quietly, muttered a "see you later" and ran away.

Jon rested against a locker and watched him disappear around the corner with a sort of aching feeling nesting in his chest.

Robb was so sweet and loving, but he just couldn't understand.

Jon had always lived as his shadow, at home as at school, but in high school things had changed.

There, popular and unpopular kids couldn't be together, especially if they were relatives.

The fact that Jon was actually adopted was only another excuse to bully him.

It obviously wasn't his fault: he had never known who his real parents were. Eddard, Robb's father, just took him home one winter night, without explaining anything. He was so little, cold and pale, even if already a year old, that the first word Robb said when he saw him was "snow".

Robb and he had grown together like they were twins, sharing everything, spending all their time together.

When children made fun of Jon, Robb was always there to protect him.

But high school made it difficult, as football players were socially expected to be bullies, and being the brother and best friend of the weirdo wasn't good for his reputation.

Still, Robb loved him and showed it in every way.

Jon headed to the library: there he spent most of his time, studying while waiting for Robb to go home.

There he could be as lonely and quiet and weird as he wanted to, books couldn't judge him.

With his headphones on, he was lost in his own peaceful world and for a while and everything was okay.

Robb parked his car in the garage. They got out and went up in to the large house they lived in.

It was a three floors manor with an attic, a sprawling garden and a big garage in the basement. 

Every floor was connected by winding staircases.

The one coming up from the basement ended in the living room, next to the half wall that partially closed the kitchen.

One of the walls was almost completely made out of glass, from which they could see the whole garden, from the playing fields to the little barn conversion, to the wood all around.

In the distance there were snowy mountains and bright green valleys, and in the morning they could see the sun rise.

Robb headed straight to the kitchen to get something to eat, while Jon went opening the glass door to let the dogs come in.

They were two of their six Alaskan Malamutes, Ghost and Nymeria.

They both jumped on Jon and joyfully licked his face.

He laughed and petted them.

Apart from Robb, the dogs were the part of the family that showed Jon most affection and he loved them just as much as he loved his little brothers.

"Nym, come here!" Jon heard Robb say from the kitchen.

The smaller, light grey dog let Jon go and ran towards Robb, while Ghost stood still, all his four paws on the ground, and just stared at him.

When he was a pup, he had been the smallest and most often sick of the brood. Jon was the one who stood up for him when his parents wanted to get him killed, and he took care of him personally.

Now, after several years, the dog responded only to Jon, and, ironically, he had grown to be the biggest and healthiest of them all.

Also, he was an albino, and his red eyes made people feel uncomfortable. Lately, Jon could relate more to him than to his brother.

While Robb petted Nymeria, Jon sat down on the couch and switched on the TV. Ghost followed him right away and nestled next to him on the couch.

"Do you know if mum and dad will be home for dinner?" Robb asked after a while, sitting next to the dog and scratching behind his ears.

Nym had run up the stairs, probably to get to Arya.

"Are you asking me or Ghost?" Jon said, laughing at his dog's pleasured face.

"Ghost, obviously. You never know anything." Robb replied with a grin.

"Dad's still on the set of the new ad, that's all I know. Your mother should be there too." Jon said, pulling up some music channel.

Robb made a face when he heard "your mother" but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to ask Sansa. Are you up for a ride, later? You still have to show me that place you mentioned a few days ago." he said instead.

Jon knew he was just trying to make up for what happened before at school, but he wasn't really in the mood to argue with him, so he just agreed.

After all, the times they could spend alone together were not many, lately, and he knew better than to refuse such a chance.

"I'll wait you out by the gate." he just said.

They both got up and went to the stairs: Robb ran up to the upper floors, while Jon climbed them down in the basement. Ghost followed him.

He took his and Robb's bikes, filled up two bottles of water and took everything up the wide ramp that linked the front yard with the garage.

When he got out on the front, Robb was already waiting for him with a backpack and a strange smile.

"They're not coming home till late tonight. I told Sansa to make dinner for her and the others. We're eating out." he said, actually very excited.

Jon chuckled, passed him the bottles and got up his bike.

They rode for about a mile on the main road, passing a few others detached houses, and then they took a narrow path that went down the valley and up in the wild.

Ghost followed them for a while then disappeared into the woods.

Robb turned on to a well-known path that led them right in the deep of the forest.

The sunset was approaching quickly, but they were used to it.

A few years before they did it almost every day, riding away from their chaotic family and getting lost into the woods, always discovering new trails and new clearings.

Now, Robb was always so busy with his new high school friends, and Jon sometimes went out alone with Ghost, but it just wasn't the same thing.

Riding next to Robb and talking about nothing, or even just staying quiet and listening to the sounds of the wilderness all around them.

"Have you heard The Ravens are going to sing at the assembly next week?" Robb said, apparently casually, as they crossed a clearing and got on another trail.

Jon puffed.

"Alys gave me and headache by talking about the number they're working on, and how 'For the love of God, your voice would be just perfect for the solo!'" he answered kind of bitterly.

Robb blushed.

"Well, it would. And also, that song's awesome." he said.

"You hate My Chemical Romance, Robb." Jon replied.

"I like that one." Rob sighed, adding a nasty look.

Jon was annoyed at that, but still smiled fondly at his brother's tries.

"How did you convince her to exhaust me?" he asked with a grin.

"We were just talking about you and it came out. She already thought you should join them."

"You talk about me?" Jon was actually surprised.

"Of course we do. We're both worried."

Jon rolled his eyes.

"How many times I have to tell you that I'm perfectly fine by myself?"

"How many you want, I won't ever believe you." Robb replied and sped up for a rise.

_And you would be damn right_ , Jon thought, but he hushed.

"Why don't you join the Ravens? You can sing as well." he said instead.

Robb laughed bitterly.

"I'm in the football team. I can't really do both."

"You could be the first one to do it. You could be a pioneer." Jon smirked when he said it, but he wasn't really joking.

"Please. Don't be stupid."

They kept quiet for a while, riding slowly in the dim light.

Without the need to say it, maybe without even thinking about it, Robb was riding to a place they knew well since they were children, and Jon was following him compliantly.

The hills soon became mountains, the hiking trails got steeper and the trees taller.

When they recognized a white sign on a spruce, they both smiled with nostalgia.

"What if I joined the football team? You know I'm not a bad player." Jon said.

Robb almost fell off of his bike.

"The guys would make it a nightmare for you" Robb replied with a sad hint in his voice.

"They already make my whole life a nightmare, what would be different?" Jon snarled angrily.

Robb looked at him, unable to find something not stupid to say.

Luckily, after another half mile of awkward silence, they finally got to their clearing.

It was a special place.

The trees made a perfect half circle around a cliff.

The grass was tall and soft, so green it was almost unbelievable.

There were no flowers in that time of the year, but it was almost more beautiful like that.

From the cliff, they had a gorgeous view of the whole valley.

During summer they could even see the sea on the horizon when the sky was really clear.

At the center of the half circle, half a meter away from the edge of the cliff, there was a bunch of burned logs, remains of an old bonfire.

They had climbed up there so many times when they were little, spending nights with their dad, telling scary stories and roasting sausages and marshmallows.

That place was uncomfortably full of memories, but, at the same time, being there after so many years was like greeting their old selves.

They left the bikes on the ground and went sitting on the edge, their legs hanging down, the old familiar thrill making them shiver.

A wrong move and they could end their lives on the rocks, becoming food for ravens and eagles.

"You really think I would find friends in that club?" Jon asked in a low, rough voice.

It sounded like he was about to cry, but Robb wasn't brave enough to look at him and check.

"I think so, yes. You're always saying you're a loser and that you're lonely. Maybe you'll find out that it's just your point of view that's not wide enough."

"You're saying that staying with other losers will get your team mates to stay away from me?"

_Or are you saying that I should find someone else to annoy and leave you alone?_

"Well, it could. They always attack people when they're on their own. If you had someone to stay with, maybe they'll leave you alone." Robb said.

His hands were quivering lightly as he ripped some blades of grass from the ground and threw them off of the cliff.

"Or maybe they'll go against the whole group just because I'm in it." Jon said dryly.

There were just too many things to consider and he didn't want to change something he was used to only to make everything worse.

"But if you never try, you will never know." Robb said with a slight intonation, almost singing.

Jon tried to frown at him, but as he raised his gaze and met Robb's eyes, every bad feeling kind of switched off.

They were exactly the same colour as the sea at the horizon in those bright summer mornings were everything was warm enough and the whole world seemed to smile.

Since they were little they had been kind of an anchor for Jon. Something he could find relief in when he was upset or angry or sad. A quick look was like staring at the sky for hours.

And they were so bright and clear that it was really too easy to read through them.

In that moment, Jon could see all the preoccupation and the affection Robb was really feeling, and he just couldn't push himself to be mean.

"Don't quote Coldplay at me, with those puppy eyes." he said, looking away.

He could almost hear Robb smiling.

_It's just so easy for you, isn't it?_ Jon wanted to ask, but he was really too tired of arguing.

The sun was setting, drowning into the horizon, painting everything in orange, red and gold. All the little rivers that crossed the valley shined like jewels, all the glasses on the buildings, all the cars, everything glimmered and for a while the world seemed a good place.

They stayed quiet, in awe of the view, listening to the apparent silence of the mountains made of whooshing leaves and singing birds, of running water and tapping paws.

When even the last direct ray of light disappeared, getting everything into the blue dim light of the twilight, Robb stood up and quickly got into the woods.

After a few minutes, he came back with a bunch of sticks and brown leaves. He put them above the remains of the past bonfire and lit them up with his lighter.

Soon, a quite big fire was burning and enlightening the whole clearing.

"Wanna eat?" Robb asked, taking his backpack from the bike.

Jon went to sit next to the camp fire, shivering and starving.

"What have you brought?" he asked.

Robb smiled and pulled out of the bag a pack of sausages and pointed sticks.

Jon smiled back, and they just went on with their night, talking about nothing, roasting sausages and eating them too soon, burning their fingertips and their tongues.

The oncoming autumn, the burning logs, the meat, everything mixed up in a scent that smelled like traditions and memories and childhood.

They went from pork to marshmallows and biscuits, feeling like little kids.

They imagined what their mother would have said, seeing them talking with their mouths full and laughing so hard they spit food everywhere around.

Jon wanted to ask Robb if his team mates had ever seen him like that, but he was too scared of the possible answer.

They lost time as the moon rose and covered the valley in silver.

Lying on the slightly dump grass next to the dying flames, watching the starry sky in silence, everything was perfect.

After a while, when the night got colder as a sharp wind blew through the woods, Robb curled up at Jon's side, resting his head on his chest and putting his hands in the pocket of Jon's hoodie.

Without even thinking about it, driven by his memories of similar times, Jon started playing gently with the curls on Robb's neck.

Even thought he was cold and the contact sent shivers down his spine, Robb didn't turn away from him. He actually arched his neck a bit, probably unconsciously, in order to give Jon more space.

It could have been awkward, given their ages, but cuddling that way was just part of the tradition, and, in that moment, none of them could really think about anything.

There was no one there but trees and stars. They were free, and it was wonderful.

Blowing wind and cowing ravens, crackling fire and running water.

Their slow and regular breaths, Jon's heartbeat pumping in Robb's ear.

A wolf howled in the distance.

They were almost falling asleep when Robb's phone rang loudly, breaking the spell.

They both jumped in surprise, and Robb dashed to his backpack to answer.

Jon sat up, a bit numb, and rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his hands.

"Hey! We're up in the woods. Yes, I did. No. No! She could... Mum, we're... Okay, okay. I heard you, stop shouting! We're leaving right now, yeah. See you later." he heard Robb say on the phone.

Jon sighed.

He kind of hated himself for thinking so, but, despite how grateful he was that Robb's parents had welcomed him as he was a part of the family for real, Catelyn was and had always been ready to ruin every good thing that ever happened to Jon.

It was clear that she couldn't see him as his child, she couldn't love him as much as she loved the others, sometimes she even seemed to despise him, and Jon had never really understood why.

She was the only one among all his relatives that, after sixteen years, still couldn't see him as family, and even if the feeling was reciprocal, it still hurt for Jon.

"So?" he asked as Robb got close again. He tried not to sound sad, but he couldn't really tell if he succeeded.

"Apparently, Sansa did a mess with the dinner and mum blamed us for leaving them alone. She threatened to ground us both if we don't come back immediately." he explained.

He was clearly pissed off, and that was no good. His fights with his mother somehow always got them both grounded. Not that it was a problem for Jon, he wasn't going out anyway, but Robb was really annoying when bored.

Jon didn't say a word. He just stood up, put out the fire with some water and took his bike.

Even if it was dark and they only had the little lights on their bikes, they knew those woods so well they could ride with no problems.

They were quiet for the whole way. Jon wanted to try to calm Robb, but couldn't find anything to say, so he just stayed hushed and waited.

As soon as they got home and climbed up from the basement to the living room, Jon regretted not having talked.

Catelyn Stark, a tall, serious woman with fiery hair and blue eyes, stood in the middle of the room, staring at the boys with her arms folded and her eyebrows creased.

"So, Let's count: how many times have I told you that at least one of you has to stay at home when we're out?" she dryly said.

"We always do. I just thought that Sansa was able to look after them, for once." Robb replied, already starting to heat up.

"She's just a little girl." Catelyn said still calm and cold.

"She's thirteen! I cooked for her when I was ten!" Robb snapped back.

Actually, it was Jon that could cook at ten, while Robb was barely able to heat up something in the microwave, but it wasn't really the time to say that.

"She could have burned herself!" Catelyn eventually lost her self-control.

"Am I to blame if she's dumb?" Robb almost snarled. His mother got furious.

"Don't you dare insult your sister! She's little and fragile, she's not dumb!" she shouted.

"She will have to grow up some day! Also, Arya is perfectly able to make a proper meal. Jon taught her. But don't you dare tell Sansa she's not good at something!" Robb replied, laughing bitterly on his last words.

"She's...-"Catelyn started saying, but froze as her husband got out of his study.

"Would you just stop with all this noise?" Eddard Stark calmly said.

"I'm teaching your children some responsibility!" she said arrogantly.

"Why don't you teach Sansa how to cook? Robb's right, honey." he said with the ghost of a grin on his lips, and Robb smiled like he had just won a Nobel prize.

Jon smiled as well.

Catelyn was speechless.

Without waiting for her answer, Eddard got back into his study and locked the door.

"Well, if you taught Arya, you could teach Sansa as well!" Catelyn barked at Jon, the only one who she could go against without fearing a rebellion.

"I will, if she asks me to." he replied, with a falsely compliant smile.

"She will." the woman dryly said.

Then, without adding a word, she walked away toward the upper floors.

The boys waited until they heard her steps stop and a door slam, and then sighed in relief.

"We're not grounded, are we? I think that's a first!" Robb laughed.

"Having to teach Sansa something is not a punishment?" Jon said, but he was grinning.

He knew that his little sister would have never let him teach her anything. She was a damned stubborn, like all his family. Also, she was unbelievably dull sometimes.

"She won't ever ask you, don't worry. You can keep giving Arya your lessons." Robb replied, grinning as well.

He knew that, between all his younger siblings, Arya was the one Jon preferred. She was five years younger than him but she was really clever for a girl her age. She was the kind of person who would have bought the stuff her father sold instead of designing it as her mother did, and as her sister planned to do. She was always running around with Nymeria and some friends from fencing class.

While she was always fighting with Sansa and Catelyn, and she was pretty intimidated by Robb and Eddard, with Jon she was always sweet and lovely.

They shared the feeling of being unwelcome in their family; they both were kind of the black sheep of the flock.

The only slightly feminine thing that anyone had ever managed to get her to do was cooking, and Jon loved teaching her.

"Are you up for playing something on the Xbox? I won't go to bed so early on a Friday evening." Robb broke his mental ramblings.

"Sorry, I'm really too sleepy. I'm off to bed, if you don't mind." Jon said, yawning. He knew he was wasting a really rare chance, but he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I actually mind." Robb pouted.

Jon smiled at him and just climbed up the stairs.

"I'll play with the volume on, so you will hear how much fun I'll be having." the redhead added, following the other.

Jon didn't reply, entering his room, just on the right from the stairs, on the first floor.

Robb followed him and closed the door behind.

When they were little, that room was bigger and they slept there together with their parents.

The house had only two floors, and they were happy with staying close.

Then Catelyn had Sansa, and they all started thinking about their future: luckily, Eddard had made a huge success with his company, so they had enough money to expand the house.

They built another floor, and by the time it was finished, Arya was born as well.

The parents moved upstairs with the newborn, and the other kids were left together in the old room.

They kept things like that until Rickon was two.

Robb and Jon were thirteen, and the ten years old Sansa was already starting to be annoying.

Catelyn decided to build an attic, originally thought for both of the girls, but then Arya refused to share the room with her sister, so Sansa got the biggest bedroom all on her own. Amazingly, she was still able to complain about the furniture and the windows and the colours, but nobody listened to her and she settled, at last.

Anyway, Arya now wanted a room on her own as well. She moved downstairs, and they sacrificed the guest room.

Everyone was okay with that: Bran and Rickon slept together, near their parents, Sansa and Arya were on their own and Robb and Jon were happy sharing a room.

But Catelyn wasn't.

She never gave anyone a real explanation: mumbling things like 'too close' and 'I won't let him...' she decided to made two rooms out of one, separating the two brothers.

They tried to stand against her, but neither Eddard had been able to make her change her mind. At the end, they settled for placing a door inside the room, so that they had direct access to each other's bedroom.

So, now, three years later, it was like they still shared a room: they spent most of the time together in one of the sides, and they even slept together some times.

On his side, Jon had the consoles and a very expensive music center, but also a huge library filled with every kind of book.

Posters of rock bands, photos and flags were hung on his blue walls, and the floor was covered in clothes and pieces of paper. Under the big window on the eastern wall, the one that faced the garden, there was a desk with a laptop and a lava lamp.

A bass guitar with a little amplifier quietly sat behind the TV.

On the northern wall there was a commode and a mirror was hung above it.

As he was in, Robb took off his shoes and crossed the room towards the TV.

Without even asking, Jon put on his pyjamas, muttered a "goodnight" and went in Robb's room.

Robb, when tired of playing, would have slept in Jon's bed. They were used to it.

There were no real boundaries between them, they almost even shared their toothbrushes, they could surely share their beds.

Robb did actually play with the volume on, and cursed really loudly on purpose, but for Jon it wasn't that much of a deal.

Before his mother got down to make Robb turn off the volume he was already asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, so, sooooooooooooooooo sorry! I let you all down for so long and I can't really tell you how sorry I am. I swear that I'll be more constant for the next chapters.  
> I hope you'll like this chapter enough to forgive me.  
> Just remember that I love you. ♥

After a whole weekend of pure laziness, it wasn't that easy going back to school.

Jon had to face his bullies once again, Robb had to pretend he didn't care; they had to stay apart for most of the day. Just like every other Monday morning, the car was full of a sleepy silence.

As soon as they parked in the school car park and they got out of the car, a bunch of Robb's friends reached over, completely ignoring Jon, and pulled him away.

Left alone, not surprisingly, Jon sighed and slowly walked towards the entrance.

Alys flanked him. He sighed again.

"Good morning, cousin. _¿Todo bien?_ " she said with a smile.

"As always. You?" Jon replied and, in spite of everything, he smiled back.

"Great! I'm totally _gleeful_." she said and grinned.

"I hate you..." Jon hissed and tried to walk away. She reached for him again.

"C'mon, c'mon..." she started, but Jon cut her off.

"No, Al. _No_. And you two have to stop talking about me." he snarled.

"Me and who?" she asked sincerely.

"With who else..?" Jon started asking, but he changed his mind. "I don't even care. Just stop. I'm already enough a loser, I don't need your stupid club." he said drily, and Alys hushed.

She looked hurt, but Jon couldn't really bring himself to feel guilty about it.

She knew how sensitive he was about that subject, and how easy it was to piss him off.

"I'm sorry." she murmured.

"No, you're not. Not for real. Now, if you'll excuse me..." he walked away, turning in the corridor where his locker was. Luckily, she had got the message right and didn't follow him.

He felt a bit bad about how he had treated her, because Alys was like a little sister for him and he really loved her, but she could be unbelievably annoying sometimes.

However, now he had other things to think about.

During the past two years he had developed quite a few techniques to spend the littlest amount of time he could in the halls. For example, instead of going back and forth from his locker at every hour, he took all the books he needed in the morning and carried all of them around. It was a bit tiring, but better than risking some unpleasant encounter.

Fortunately, his bullies had been too lazy to learn his hour schedule, like he did with theirs, and he managed to avoid them pretty often.

So, that morning, just like any other morning, he double checked his books, his homework, and headed to his first class.

Everything went smooth as always. He was happy during class, because teachers appreciated the respect he paid to them and the interest he always had in their lessons and they treated him like a human being. He wasn't particularly brilliant, but he was at least smart and he liked studying, so his grades were always a bit over the average.

He had been able to attend to enough classes in order not to have empty hours. It was not that heavy as it could seem, and it helped in keeping him busy during his lonely afternoons. He was constantly feeling like he was failing at everything in his life, being as lonely and weird as he was, and school was the only thing that helped him in keeping his head up, at least a bit, sometimes, for a while.

_What a life_ , he sarcastically thought as he headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

Following the unwritten rules of that miserable teen drama cliché his life was, he went and sat in the place he had occupied for the past two years, in the corner of the last table of the room, alone.

Well, not really. He had always earphones on and a book placed between the bottle of coke and the plate of disgusting precooked pasta. Those were his real best friends, beside Robb and Alys. Music and written words. Never judgmental, never too busy, never too far away, never too tired, never wrong.

Two other classes and an hour of waiting for Robb in the library were his typical afternoons. And then home, were everyone pretty much ignored him, and homework, which never kept him busy enough, and dinner, almost as miserable as his lunch, maybe more given that he was forced to talk a bit and answer his parent's questions, and sleeping, which came always too late, and then all over again, just the same, with heavier silence and a very tiny bit more of sadness every day.

Jon's life, most of times, was boring, tiring, and sad.

Sometimes he was almost happy to be slammed against lockers and shouted names at. It gave a little of movement to his otherwise flat and static existence.

Sometimes he prayed for the producer of the low budget teen drama he lived to demand for a plot twist or to stop paying for the series, eventually.

That Monday morning clearly followed a screenwriter meeting he wasn't aware of.

When he casually looked up from his lunch, he almost choked on his pasta.

Someone had sit in front of him without him noticing, and now was creepily staring at him while eating.

Jon slowly put off an earphone, almost like he feared a reaction.

"Hi?" he said. The stranger beamed a smile.

"Hi! I could sit here, right? Everywhere other place is taken." the guy said.

Jon nodded. He was still a bit upset, but now that he looked at him more carefully, he could not say he was disappointed.

He was really, really pretty. Soft black curls fell gracefully around his slim face, his smooth cheeks and his innocent expression. His eyes were a warm shade of brown; framed by long eyelashes that made them look slightly feminine, but paired with his pink lips they didn't look weird on him.

He was skinny, but seemed tall, and his expression had something serious behind the prettiness, so Jon couldn't really tell how old he was.

He was sure he had never seen him. He knew everybody in that school, at least by face, and that one in particular was a face he would have remembered if he had seen it before.

"I'm Satin Flowers." he said, reaching out to shake Jon's hand and distracting him from his examination.

"Jon Stark." Jon replied.

The guy laughed. "Stark as the trainers?" He was clearly joking.

"Exactly." Jon said, barely hiding a grin. Satin looked amazed.

"Ow, sorry! I mean, wow! Why are you sitting here alone? Shouldn't you be, don't know, with the popular guys over there?" he asked honestly, pointing at the table were Robb and his friends were sitting.

Jon laughed bitterly. "My brother Robb is there. You'd never guess, but sharing blood doesn't mean sharing also habits and friends. Especially when you really don't." he said.

"You don't..?' Satin asked, confused.

"Share blood. I'm adopted." Jon explained, trying to look as casual as he felt, but Satin looked sorry anyway. "It's not a big deal; I've reasons to believe that I'd be a loser anyway." Jon said and smiled. He could just high-five himself. He was so good at pretending to be okay with that all.

"But anyway, who are you? I mean, I've never seen you around." he said, helping Satin out of the awkwardness of looking for something to say.

"I moved here yesterday. I'm from Florida. This is the, um, seventh? No, ninth high school I changed in three years." he answered. "Is it for your parents' work?" Jon inquired. He was quite curious, but when Satin replied an embarrassed "More or less." he couldn't bring himself to insist.

"Anyway, I hope you'll stay here a bit longer." Jon said before he could think about it. Satin smiled fondly.

"How old are you? Are you in eleventh or twelfth grade?" Jon asked, driving the conversation on a safer path.

Satin blushed, but answered anyway "Twelfth, but I'm eighteen. I lost a year because of all the moving. I don't like people to know that..."

"Don't worry; here you'll probably be only more interesting for girls. Robb always tells me they like older guys." Jon said dumbly, unconsciously underestimating the other guy, thinking that he'd care about it.

But instead of replying harshly, he laughed. "Too bad I don't like girls." he said, and Jon tried very hard not to look too shocked. He would have never guessed that such a handsome guy could be gay. And out.

"Sorry, does it bother you?" he asked noticing Jon's expression.

Jon startled. "No!" he almost squealed. "No, really, sorry. I was just surprised." he explained, blushing and fumbling with his words.

The news had given him a very strange sort of tug in his lower stomach.

"What do guys like around here?" Satin asked, trying to make Jon at ease.

"Well, the ones I know like almost only cheerleaders. Never understood why." Jon replied, ignoring the fact that everything he knew came from Robb. Satin chuckled, lowered his eyes on his tray for a while, staring at his now cold plate of pasta, and then looked at Jon with a strange smile.

"And you? What do you like?" he said in a soft voice, and Jon's heart lost a beat.

He could not tell if it was from shock or surprise, if he was scared or intrigued. Anyway, hundreds of possible replies filled his brain, storming loudly and confusing him. And he panicked.

"I...I don't really know. I never thought about it." he managed to breathe out. Satin's smile widened.

Luckily, or at least Jon thought so, the bell rang and they had to get back to class.

Before Jon could run away, Satin held him by his wrist and pulled him, making him bend over the table.

"Please, can I have your number? I'll need a guide around here in the next days, and I thought we'd get along, well, well." he said, now not too sure of himself as before. Part of Jon wanted to decline. He wasn't really able to be a guide for anybody and he would have ruined his reputation before anybody had even seen him, and the harder and harder tug at his stomach really scared him. But some other part of him took control and he sort of watched himself smiling and writing his number on Satin's hand.

After the other had left beaming a smile a waving a hand, Jon continued to shiver lightly for the whole afternoon, trying to understand what had really happened.

In the car on the way home, with Robb silent at his side, he thought about it again, and remembering the warmness of his soft hands against his wrist gave him a little shiver.

He wondered for a while whether to tell Robb or not, but then decided to keep it for himself, at least for the moment. It was really too soon to risk a bad reaction.

Once at home, behind the closed doors of his bedroom, he tried to focus on studying, but really couldn't take Satin's smile off of his mind.

Eventually, he pulled out his phone and texted Alys.

She was once saved as ''The annoying one'' on his phone, but after a quick examination, she changed it to ''Best cousin ever'' followed by emoticons of hearts and flowers, and he knew it was just useless to change it again. He smiled when he read it, just like he did every time.

_03/10/2013_   
**JON:** Did you see him? 5.04 PM  
 **ALYS:** If by him you mean your brother that hits on children, yes, and I'm deeply disgusted. 5.06 PM  
 **JON:** AHAH no. I mean that new guy who looks like a fucking model 5.06 PM  
 **ALYS:** OMG YES! God he's so hot. Why are you asking? 5.07 PM  
 **JON:** He tried to hit on me at lunch 5.07 PM

**ALYS:** You're kidding 5.08 PM  
 **JON:** Would I? He even asked for my number 5.09 PM  
 **ALYS:** OH.MY.GOD. How fucking lucky can you be. What did you do? 5.10 PM  
 **JON:** I gave it to him, of course. I'm a gentleman tsk 5.10 PM  
 **ALYS:** But you told him you're straight, right? 5.11 PM

Jon stared at the screen, his hands trembling, his heart beating fast. Alys waited patiently for an answer, giving him the time to swallow his anxiety and find the right way to say it.

At the end, he settled for something short and easy.

**JON:** Well no 5.14 PM  
 **ALYS:** Poor guy. Fooling someone is really rude, bro 5.15 PM

**JON:** I may be not really fooling him 5.15 PM

Jon could almost perfectly picture Alys dropping her jaw along with her phone. He tried to calm her down before she could even have the chance to freak out.

**JON:** Please don't overreact yet I'm not sure ok I may be just confused because he's hot and nice and he seems to like me and I don't know. You know I never actually liked anyone before so I cannot know 5.16 PM

**ALYS:** I'm not overreacting 5.17 PM

I just want you to know that I TOTALLY accept it ok? I mean awwwwwww I've always wanted a gay(or even bi, I'm not choosy) best friend ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 5.18 PM

Jon laughed with relief and maybe a bit of actual happiness. He should have imagined it, after all. Alys couldn't have a much different reaction.

**JON:** I love you, you idiot ♥ 5.20 PM

**ALYS:** I bet you do. (me too, you dollophead♥) 5.20 PM

Jon smiled fondly at his phone before putting it away. Thinking about Alys was something he could manage to do while studying.

  
  


**

  
  


The day after, for the first time in his life, Jon went to school smiling.

Robb asked him a couple of times what was going on, looking slightly worried. He even sniffed him, checking if he had smoked something.

"I'm fine, really. I just happen to be happy, is it that strange?" Jon snapped eventually, and Robb couldn't really say yes, so he settled to occasional inquiring looks while driving.

When they got to school Jon smile widened, and so did Robb's anxiety.

"Promise me you're not going to kill anyone." he said before getting off the car.

"Pinkie promise!" Jon laughed, crossing his heart with his thumb, miming a little flight with his hands and then put a fist on one of his eyes. Robb was now terrified, even if he didn't know if it was because of the laughter or the My Little Pony reference.

Anyway, his friends were approaching, so he had to go.

"Just...call me if something's wrong ok?" he said before leaving.

Jon was absolutely sure that his brother would text Alys right away. He was sure just as well that she would keep her mouth shut, loyal to her duties of best friend.

And also because, as Jon took a few steps towards the school entrance, she ran to him, squeaking like a squirrel, and she almost jumped on him, hugging with all the strength she had.

Robb saw them from distance and frowned.

"You're terrifying Robb. Keep going." Jon murmured in her hair, leaning into the hug.

She laughed and let him go. "Aww, you're so cute all smiling and happy. I almost thought you'd forgotten how to laugh!" she said, pinching his cheeks like an old lady to a babe.

"I'm not always serious, come on! Robb almost thought I was high when he saw me smile. What kind of impression you have of me?" he said, taking her hand and walking with her into the school.

"Well, it's pretty rare to see you smiling at school, you have to admit it." she said, leaning onto his shoulder.

They could have looked like a couple in that moment, but pretty much everyone knew they were cousins, even if not really related. She was the only girl friend Jon had, another of the things his bullies called him out for, but nobody could think she was more than that.

Or so they thought.

As they walked down the hall to Jon's locker, only one person noticed them.

"Hey, Jon!" Satin shouted cheerfully, coming closer.

They turned around, Jon holding his breath, Alys grinning widely.

As the Satin saw their tangled fingers, his smile flattened a bit.

"Oh, ehm, hi." he said to Alys, hesitantly. "A...are you his girlfriend?".

"We don't like to label us." she said, and her grin somehow widened.

Satin looked confuse by Jon laughter.

"She's my cousin and best friend. I'm a big fan of labels." Jon said, untangling their fingers and taking a step towards Satin, whose smile shone bright again.

"Did he just friend-zoned me?" Alys joked with Satin, who laughed.

"Well, you had to know it, soon or later." he said, and Jon smiled fondly at them.

Alys threw an approving smile at him, and he felt a warm tug at his stomach.

"Well, I'm off to class. Cheers!" she said then, and left them alone.

"She's funny." Satin said, while Jon took his books from his locker.

"She's awesome." he replied, and, for the first time, he forgot to double check if he had taken the right books.

"Hey, would you mind walking me to my first class? I don't know yet where the classrooms are." he abruptly changed subject. Jon somehow managed to contain his excitement.

"Sure. That class is also right next to mine, so I can walk you to you next one also." he smiled, reading the schedule Satin was handing over.

They walked together in the crowd of rushing students, and, another first time, Jon felt safe.

He was sure that the football player weren't to be stopped by Satin's presence, but for once he wasn't completely alone and it felt really good.

"I'm sorry, anyway. I didn't want to scare you, yesterday. I just thought you'd be able to give me a hand. I wasn't trying to rope you in." he said after a few moments of silence.

Jon laughed, really surprised of that apology. "I didn't even think that. I wasn't scared, just surprised. I'm not really used to social contact." he explained.

"Well, I hope I'll help you loosen up a bit." Satin grinned.

"I think you're already doing a lot. Alys and Robb were almost scared to see me smile, this morning." Jon said as they stopped in front of their classes.

"Glad to hear that." Satin replied, and something in his expression made Jon's heart speed up a bit. Just in time, as always, the bell rang, and they parted with strange smiles and a ''see you later'' which made Jon a bit weak in his knees.

He felt unbelievably dumb. He was falling so hard and so fast for that pretty face, and he felt a bit like Sansa. But Satin was the first stranger to be nice to him in probably years, and he was just _so cute._

Jon blushed while taking his place in the back of the classroom. For the first time, he found hard to keep focused on the lesson.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta'd, and given that English is not my first language, I apologise in advantage for any mistake.  
> I hope this wait was more bearable than the other, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
> Thanks to everyone who bookmarked, commented, subscribed or kudoes(?), you all made me really happy and proud and I love you ♥

Obviously, at some point, Jon's life had to come back to normal.

Obviously, eventually, having Satin at his side could only make things worse.

They were walking towards Satin's locker during a break when someone decided it was a good idea to wear the school mascot costume, a stag with a crown around his neck, and run through the halls.

People tried to stay aside to avoid him, but for some of them it was useless.

"Touchdown!" he shouted as he pushed Jon hard against a locker and ran away. Someone laughed, most people ignored it. Satin, not used to that, was shocked.

"Who was that asshole?!" he asked, reaching for Jon to make sure he was okay.

"I don't know." he lied. He had recognized Theon Greyjoy's voice, but didn't want Satin to do anything stupid.

"Surely someone from the football team. They're always jerks." Satin almost snarled.

"It's not really a big deal. It happens all the time. I'm used to it." Jon said quietly, starting to walk again. Satin followed him.

They stopped in front of his locker and kept talking while he took his books.

"You should do something. Do the teachers know? And the principal?" Satin asked.

"Of course they know, but no one can touch coach Stannis' boys. And Mr. Baratheon, the principal, is a dick as much as most of the bullies we have. Some times he's even worse." Jon explained dryly. "So we all settled for taking it instead of wasting time and forces in fighting back." he added, with a bitter grin.

They started walking back to their classes.

"You can't say that! You don't deserve to be treated like this." he said, seriously enraged.

"I do, in their opinion. I'm a loser. They once told me it's genetic." Jon said with a bitter laugh.

"Isn't your brother the quarterback?"

"I'm adopted."

"Yeah, but why doesn't he stop them?"

Jon almost flinched. He knew that was coming, soon or later.

"He tries." he just said, hoping that Satin would understand how uncomfortable he was on that subject.

"Maybe he should try harder." Satin said with sarcasm.

"Maybe it's none of your business." Jon snapped back, starting to get angry.

Satin looked hurt, but Jon didn't felt bad for him.

He was new there, he knew nothing about him or his life or that school. But most of all, he didn't know Robb, and Jon couldn't stand hearing him talk about him in that way.

The bell rang, always on time, and they parted without saying a word.

At lunch, the first thing Satin did was apologizing.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, almost running at Jon's table.

Jon raised his eyes from his plate and looked at him deadpanned. Satin sat in front of him with his tray and he kept staring, his mouth shut.

"I really am. I shouldn't have talked like that without really knowing anything. I hope you'll forgive me." he said, a hint of cry in his voice.

Jon stared at him for almost an entire minute before letting out a little smile.

"I'm glad you realized on your own that it's not good to talk about stuff you don't know. Not many people can. Of course I forgive you." he said.

Satin looked so relieved it was almost ridiculous.

"It's just, well, it may sound cheesy, but I feel so comfortable with you that sometimes I forget that I've met you barely a week ago." he said in a low voice, a bit flushed, looking down on his tray.

"That is cheesy." Jon said, but his smile was beaming fondness. He felt so lucky and happy and he only found sarcasm as a way to handle it. But Satin could read through his smile and understand, and Jon liked a bit more by every minute.

They stayed silent for a while, eating, not looking at each other.

"So, are you doing anything tonight? It's your first Friday here." Jon said, believing it was a safe subject. He couldn't really see how flirtatious that sounded.

"Not really. I have no one to go out with. You?" Satin said, way more self conscious than Jon.

"I'll have to stay home with my little brothers. My parents have a meeting and a dinner with some clients and Robb's going out with his team." Jon replied, not noticing Satin's grin.

"Why can't they hire a babysitter?" Satin asked.

"Why should they spend money if they have me for free? I wouldn't go out anyway." Jon replied casually. He wasn't sorry, he wasn't complaining. It made him laugh to see how concerned Satin was about that.

"Don't you ever go out with Alys?"

"Some times, on Saturdays. But most times she's busy with her glee club friends."

"Don't make that face, it's not really that bad." Jon added. "I like to stay home and I like taking care of my little brothers."

"How old are they?" Satin asked then, smiling.

"The older one is thirteen, but she actually goes out more than me. The others are eleven, nine and five." Jon explained. Talking about them made him happy.

They kept talking about Jon while finishing their meals and going out of the canteen.

Satin had quickly learned to understand how comfortable Jon was with his questions and how much he could insist a certain subject before having to drop it.

It may have seemed boring, but he was used to dealing with introverts, he had never really made friends with anyone else, and also Jon was really clever and cute and he could just hear him talk and see him smile for ages.

When the bell rang, they parted reluctantly, looking forward to meeting two hours later.

Jon still spent an hour waiting for Robb in the library, but now Satin waited with him, studying in silence next to him. He wasn't turning his life upside down, he was just slowly leaning into his habits, not changing his life, but just making it a bit less lonely, giving him time to settle to the small changes, readjusting himself step by step.

After that, he always walked with him to the parking lot and promised to text him later. Robb was usually surrounded by his friends and Jon managed to get to the car before he could see them.

That day they had went out of the library a bit too later and Robb was already alone, so he saw them parting, and smiling, and waving at each other while walking.

He had obviously noticed them sitting together at lunch and walking together during breaks, nothing too worrying, he was happy for his brother. But those smiles told another story. He wasn't stupid.

"Jon, who's that guy?" he finally decided to ask when they got in the car.

Jon smiled. "He's Satin. He's new here and I'm helping him."

"So, you're friends?" Robb's voice was weirdly cold.

"Well, yes." Jon replied, a bit perplexed.

"Do you like him?" Robb asked.

"I- yes. I mean, he's nice. A good friend." that was getting really weird.

Robb kept silent for a while, frowning at the street.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked then, with a strangely low voice.

"I didn't think you'd care. "

"I always care about you." he whispered. Jon sighed.

"Robb, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I just don't understand... Alys knew it, right? That's why she hugged you the other day."

Jon laughed. That was unbelievable.

"Robb, you're talking like a jealous girlfriend. Alys knew because I knew she would have cared. You... if you want to know something you ask." Jon explained, trying to keep calm.

"I'm asking now. What do you know about this guy?" Robb harshly said.

"Not much. He moved here from Florida, he's eighteen but in Twelfth Grade. He changed nine schools in three years. He's good at Math, allergic to nuts, he's got a cat named Fireball." Jon said, now smiling.

"And he's nice." Robb said, not really asking.

"Yes. Very nice. Even if he likes musicals and pop music. But I guess we can get well with as long as he also loves Keats." Jon said with a little laugh.

"Musicals and poetry? Is he straight?" Robb laughed. Jon didn't.

"No." he just said, a bit harshly. Robb lost his grip on the steering wheel for a moment.

"What? He's gay?" he asked, and grinned when Jon nodded. "Well, that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you seen how he looks at you? That's not friendship, Jon." he said. Jon's heart lost a beat.

He knew it, dammit. Of course he knew it. But hearing it from Robb made it suddenly real and heavy on his stomach and incredibly good.

"Well, what's wrong with that? It could even work." he dared to say in a rush of courage.

Robb almost got the car into the trench that sided the road.

"What the hell Jon. You're not gay." he said, sheering back on the right side of the street.

Jon looked out the window.

"I... I don't know. I may be. I may just like Satin. Would that be a problem for you?" he muttered, blushing, putting some tone in the last words.

Robb flushed. He stood silent for a couple of seconds, thinking. But he didn't need to. Despite all his prejudices, the answer was obvious.

"No. Of...of course not. You're still my brother." he said then with a little smile. Jon sighed in relief, even though the last words felt a bit painful on the back of his heart.

"That's why you told Alys first, right? I'm sorry I've give you reasons to be afraid of being honest with me. I really am, Jon." he said, with such a tender voice Jon's heart almost cringed.

"Don't worry. It was my mistake. I should have never doubted you." Jon said. They smiled at each other, and, as always, air seemed easier to breath.

Robb pulled the car into the garage and they kept silent while climbing up the stairs.

"Ah, if you ever need to take the car to go out just ask, okay? Mom won't know." Robb said before disappearing into his room.

For the umpteenth time in that week, Jon felt like ha had just won the lottery.

*

"Be careful. Turn on the alarm. Put the dogs out. Don't let your brothers alone. No candies for Rickon." Catelyn listed, dryly, frowning at him, as always.

"If you want some company, feel free to invite anyone." Eddard said, always hopeful. Catelyn sort of flinched at her husband's words, but she didn't say anything. Jon smiled.  
"I know. Don't worry." he said. "Have a good night."

He watched them go down the stairs and listened carefully. When he heard them driving away, he sighed in relief.  
"Robb!" he called. "They're gone."  
His brother had asked him to warn him, because he didn't want his mother to see him.

When he got down the stairs, followed by a ridiculous amount of perfume, Jon understood why.  
Robb had straightened his hair and forced it down with really too much grease, letting it curl a bit only on his nape. He was dressed up just elegant enough. The white shirt was tight and maybe a bit too transparent on his wiry torso, highlighted by a dark blue tie that fell gracefully on his pecs. The jacket, of the same color as the tie, fit perfectly around his broad shoulders and muscular arms, and Jon wasn't even going to look at his skinny jeans.

Robb made a twist in front of him, with his arms opened. "How do I look?"  
As he smiled, Jon felt his hands suddenly sweaty.

"Every girl will fall at your feet." Jon replied. "Just... take off the tie and undo the first two buttons."  
Robb obliged. Jon flinched so faintly he barely even noticed.

"Perfect." he breathed out, smiling. Robb flushed a little, lowering his eyes.  
"Is she really this cute?" Jon asked, trying not to sound sad.

Robb smiled embarrassed, scratching nervously at the back of his head. "She seemed pretty hot in her profile picture. I hope she's not like the other Freys." he laughed.  
"But it's just a party, not a real date. I don't really care for her, you know." he added. Jon faked a laugh, pretending to find that cool.

In that moment, Sansa ran down the stairs with a little trolley and a huge smile.

"Robb, are you ready? Jeyne is waiting for me!" she said, reaching over to her big brother without even looking at Jon.

"Yes, we're going." Robb smiled, ruffling her hair and smiling even wider at her annoyed groan.

Right in that moment the bell rang. They startled, turning all together towards the door.

"Who the fuck..." Robb muttered, walking up to open it.

Sansa threw a nasty glance at Jon, as if he was the cause of their delay.

"I- Hi. Is J-Jon home?" a trembling voice said to Robb. Jon heart lost a beat when he recognized it.

"Satin?" he asked, reaching the door. Sansa followed him, unable to hold back her curiosity.

"Hey!" the new arrived exclaimed, smiling, as Robb moved aside and he saw Jon. "Are... are you going out?" he asked, a bit confused, seeing Robb and Sansa well dressed and Jon in a sweatsuit.

"They are. I'm staying home with the kids, as I told you. But come in." Jon replied, trying not to look too excited. Satin stepped forward into the living room and Robb closed the door. Sansa was staring with her mouth open. Jon wondered if she was more surprised by him having a friend or by this friend being hot. He barely held back a grin.

"You already know Robb." Jon said, but they shook hands anyway, Satin nervous and Robb a bit perplexed. "And she's Sansa, my little sister." Jon added, pointing at the girl. She reached over to shake Satin's hand with a huge grin.

"I'm not that little." she said, fluttering her eyelashes. Robb eyes went wide.

"She's just thirteen, and she also has to go." he said, pulling her away. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Satin." he added with a strange smile. It looked fake, and for Jon it looked definitely wrong on Robb's always so honest face.

"Jon, if anything happens..." Robb said in a low voice, reaching over to Jon after having sent Sansa in the basement. "I'll call uncle Benjen first, I know." Jon completed the sentence, smiling.

Robb sighed and lowered his eyes, for a moment he looked like he was about to say something, but then he just smiled.

"Have a good night." he said out loud, and then went down the stairs, leaving behind only his perfume.

An awkward silence fell on the room. Jon was still looking at the stairs, his eyes out of focus, his mind somewhere else, and Satin was waiting for him to say something, too embarrassed to say anything.

Then Jon got back to himself with a start, shaking his head to shake away his thoughts, and turned to Satin.

"Hey!" he said, smiling.

"Hey." Satin replied, looking at him.

"Hey." Jon repeated, barely holding back a laugh.

"Hey?" Satin sounded questioning as he smiled and made a few steps toward Jon.

"I'm sorry about Sansa. She's just a stupid little girl." Jon abruptly changed subject. Satin chuckled.

"She's cute, actually. And the face Robb made was really priceless." he replied, moving a little more forward. Jon giggled.

"But anyway. What are you doing here? And how have you found out where I live?" he asked, turning around and going toward the couch. Satin followed him.

"I asked Alys. She also told me it was a good idea to come and keep you company. So, that's what I came for." he replied as they sat down.

"That's lovely for you, wasting a Friday evening in baby-sitting by brothers with me." Jon grinned.

"Don't flatter too much, I wasn't really doing anything anyway." Satin replied, not giving in to Jon sarcasm. _That_ was lovely.

"But do you have to play with them or something?" he asked then, a bit worried.

"Nope. They're actually a lot more independent than my parents like to think. They'll just come down to eat something around eight." Jon explained. It was always the same. He could have be out and they wouldn't even notice. That was possible only when Sansa was out as well, because if she wasn't, their mother would have know it right after. When Sansa was home he was forced to cook them a full dinner, instead of just letting Arya do whatever she wanted to.

When Sansa was smaller she sometimes even forced him to play with the kids. She had always been quite a pain in the ass.

"So, what are you up to?" he asked, leaning against the couch back and smiling.

"The other day you told me you had never really seen a musical, so I came over to make up to your miserable lack of musical knowledge." Satin grinned, getting a DVD out of his bag and handing it to Jon.

"Moulin Rouge? What is it, Spanish?" Jon asked, turning it over and reading the plot on the back.

"It's French. It means red mill. It's the first musical I've ever seen, when I was just six. My mother showed it to me because the main character has almost my same name." Satin's smile was just so bright and genuinely enthusiastic that Jon couldn't even think about denying it, so he just stood up, put the movie on and switched off the lights before coming back to the sofa.

Despite it being a musical, noisy and colorful and mostly ridiculous, despite Satin whispering every line half a second before it was said on the screen, despite his attention constantly slipping from the movie to Satin who sat really, really close to him, he liked it so much that he sang every reprise of _Come what may,_ and he cried like a baby at the end.

When Satin heard him sob he turned towards him with a fond smile and gently wiped away a tear from his cheek. Jon flushed at the contact, but fortunately it was too dark for him to be seen. Satin lingered with his hand on his face for a second too much. They were so close and it would have been just so easy to move a little forward...

The room suddenly burst with light. They both startled and Jon pulled away as the credits scrolled on the screen.

"Arya?" Jon called. His little sister grinned as she ran down the stairs. Bran and Rickon staggered behind her.

"We're hungry!" Rickon shouted.

"Why don't you make yourself sandwiches and come back to your rooms?" he proposed, smiling.

"Mom told me there's no bread." Arya replied. "Why don't you make us pasta?" she smiled. "Yes, pasta!" Bran echoed. Rickon just repeated to be hungry.

Jon looked at Satin with the most apologetic look he could put on. "I swear this wasn't planned." he whispered as his brothers ran to the kitchen.

"Don't worry at all. They're so sweet." Satin said, and he meant it.

"So, wanna stay for dinner?" Jon asked, flushing, with a sort of strange shy smile.

"I'd love to." Satin beamed.

While Jon cooked, Satin stayed with the kids and even made them set the table and wash their hands. They could have looked like a married couple, and the comparison made Jon melt a little.

During dinner the children literally bombarded Satin with weird questions.

Rickon, at some point, asked him if he liked to eat crayons. "Shaggydog loves it!" he stated, and Satin just laughed replying that he preferred to eat fries. Arya asked him what was his favorite sport, and made a face when he replied figure skating. "I'm a fencer!" she said. Her grimace disappeared into pure happiness when he told her that he used to practice fencing when he was little. They went on talking about swords and techniques for the rest of the meal.

Jon looked at him so kind and open and smiling so bright and couldn't help be amazed.

At the end of the dinner, when the kids ran upstairs shouting "good night", he even helped Jon put all the stoves into the dishwasher and clean the kitchen.

"Man, you're awesome." Jon let out when they finally got back to the couch.

"You say that like you're surprised." Satin joked, happy but clearly tired. Jon smiled fondly.

"I'm really sorry you had to do this. They're always like this when there are strangers." he said, still regretful on how the evening ended up but happy to have seen that part of Satin.

"I told you to don't worry, seriously. I love kids. And it was really lovely to see this part of your life. Anything that gets me to know you better it's good for me. Stop apologizing." Satin replied.

"Okay. Can I repeat that you're awesome and that I'm really happy that you came over?" Jon said, grinning playfully.

"You hadn't said that before.".

"Well, I have now."

They stared at each other, brown locked to brown. Without realizing it, they had the same dumb, fond and totally lost smile painted on their faces. And they were so close, again. And they just had to slip a few inches. And Jon really wanted, if only to be sure of what he felt, of what he wanted. And he almost did, moving a little forward, slowly, silently.

But when he was just a few inches away, breathing his same breath, almost able to count his eyelashes, Satin's face suddenly seemed to change. It was just a moment: his eyes flashed of blue, his hair looked red instead of black, and Jon pulled away with a start, blinking repeatedly.

"I think I should go now." Satin quickly said, trying not to look too disappointed.

They both got up from the couch, embarrassed. Jon still blinking and shaking his head.

_Fuck, fuck fuck everything!_ he repeated like a prayer into his head. He was so angry, so damn upset.

Satin got his DVD and his bag and his coat and went to the door, almost running.

"I'm sor..." Jon started, following him.

"Don't. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?" Satin said, already outside. He was himself again in the dim light of the doorstep and Jon didn't know how he felt about it.

"Okay." he replied, lowering his eyes and sighing.

Satin reached over to place a kiss on his cheek, warm and sweet. Jon flushed, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Good night, Jon." he whispered.

"Good night. And thank you."

With one last smile, beaming in the dark, Satin turned over and walked to his motorbike, parked at the end of the walkway. Jon watched him put on his helmet and drive away before closing the door.

Quickly, without giving himself the time to think, he set on the alarm, turned off every light and went to bed.

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_ was the question that echoed in his brain until sleep finally won over his thoughts. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after Jon woke up to Robb snoring on his couch. 

He was still dressed as the night before and he reeked of alcohol and vomit. 

Jon sighed deeply and tried to get back to sleep. When he clearly failed, he rolled out of bed and toddled to the bathroom. 

He filled a glass with water, took an aspirin ad got back to Robb. 

He had to call him and shake him for almost five minutes before he woke up. 

“Heeey,” the redhead said with a sleepy smile. 

“Drink this and go take a shower.” Jon said, handing him the glass and the pill. “You smell like something that’s rotting.” he added, then, harshly. 

He was still upset about what had happened with Satin and he didn’t feel like being kind to anyone, least of all a wasted Robb. 

Robb yawned, stretching out his limbs, and then got up and obeyed. 

Jon opened the window, got back to his bed and buried his head in the pillow. He needed to talk with Alys and to see Satin and to understand what was going on in his stupid head, but he couldn’t do anything but lie down and mourn about his life. 

He may have been fallen asleep, because when he heard Robb coming back and moving near the couch he jerked up and turned his head around, startled. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I slept here. I guess I was too drunk to get to the door. I’m taking this down to the laundry.” Robb said when he met his eyes, gesturing towards the sofa cover he had just taken off of the couch. 

“Oh, thanks. You okay now?” Jon said, rolling on his side. 

“Yeah, just a bit of headache. The aspirin helped.” Robb smiled. “How it went last night?” he asked, then, walking up to Jon and sitting at the end of his bed. 

Jon considered for a second how much truth he could let out. 

“Well, I guess. We watched Moulin Rouge and made dinner for the kids.” Jon decided to keep it vague. 

“You’re a married couple before even dating.” Robb grinned, and his smile sweetened when Jon muttered a ‘fuck off’. 

“Hey, I’m just kidding. That sounds lovely. He looked like... a good guy.” he said. 

They stayed silent for a while, Robb playing with a piece of thread coming out from the sofa cover in his hands and Jon staring out of the window. 

“You’ve got nothing else to tell me? Nothing else happened?” Robb asked then, trying to pull out a sort of wicked smile, but it just looked nasty. His hands were shivering lightly as he pulled the piece of thread. 

Jon sighed. He almost wanted to tell him the truth, but how could he when he didn’t know either? 

He sighed again, shaking his head. 

“We were about to kiss twice.” he said, closing his eyes, trying to sound calm. “The first time, the kids interrupted us, and...” his voice died out. 

“And the second?” Robb asked, finally tearing away the thread. 

“I pulled away.” Jon sighed. “I don’t know why. I may have... I don’t know. Probably I’m just dumb.” 

Robb shook his head, smiling lightly, his breath a bit sped up. He straightened his back and looked at Jon. 

“It’s okay, bro. Seriously, it’s just normal that you’re a bit shy, I mean, you’ve never even _looked_ at anyone, as far as I know. You’ve got every right to keep it easy. He didn’t push you, didn’t he? Because if he does I... he’s not good. I don’t want you to...” he looked about to panic, so Jon stopped him by sitting up and putting a hand on his forearm. 

“Robb, shut up.” he smiled. “I know well enough. Thanks anyway.” 

Robb blushed and tightened his grip on the sofa cover. 

They stayed silent for a while again, both embarrassed, both wanting to say something but not knowing what. 

“Hey, wanna play something? We haven’t started the new _Blackstar_ yet.” Robb eventually said. 

“Sure! Go put that thing in the laundry, I’ll put the game on.” Jon replied with a smile, glad to have something to do. Robb smiled as well and got up and out of the room. 

Jon puffed out all the air and tension he had in his body and inhaled calm (or at least he tried). 

Before getting up he took his phone and texted Alys. 

_08/10/2013_

**JON:** Best friend needed. Godswood at five. Expect ranting. 11:34

He breathed deeply again and went to put on _Blackstar: War for the Galaxy_ , seriously thankful for the opportunity of spending a couple of hours shooting at aliens. 

He could make it. 

That afternoon, at five o’clock, Alys and Jon were sitting side by side on their favourite swing with chocolate milkshakes in their hands. 

It was in a quite hidden spot of the Godswood, the huge city park that slowly faded into the wild of the real wood, rising up the mountains. Among all the little playgrounds scattered all around the park, that one was probably both one of the oldest and the most popular by night, judging by the state of the equipment, all rickety and covered in graffiti. 

They had their swing since they were little, when they went there with uncle Rickard, Alys’ father, who considered himself too famous to stay in the busier areas. Over the years they had taken the habit of going there to talk and spend time alone together. They drank milkshakes, bought in the little kiosk just at the entrance of the park, and slowly swung, chatting and gossiping and wasting time. 

Needless to say, Robb wasn’t allowed there. He used to join them when they were little, because it was the only way for Jon to be accepted by their uncle, but now it was different. He was different. 

Not that Alys and Jon actively excluded him, sometimes they still were a trio, but Robb had a reputation to live up to, so he couldn’t go to a playground to gossip and drink milkshakes like a little girl. 

“So?” Alys started. “What happened?” 

Jon took a deliberately slow sip on his milkshake and cleared his voice as she stared at him. 

“He came to my house, unexpected. You gave him the address so I guess you already know. You could have warned me. I was in sweatpants, can you imagine? And Sansa and Robb were around. Sansa flirted with him and Robb looked, dunno, jealous? I thought it was just because of Sansa but...” Jon started and went on talking for more than 

half and hour, telling Alys details and his impressions. 

She was the best audience he could ask for. She made all the right exclamations at the right time, she asked the right questions and made the right comments, she knew when to hush and when to laugh. She just adapted to anything he could say. 

As he talked, Jon remembered that she wasn’t his best friend just because she was his only friend, it was much more than that. They had an almost frightening mental synchronization, and she knew him more than he knew himself, knowing perfectly how to interact with him, how to react to every thing in order not to upset him, and how to tease enough for him to understand his lessons without getting angry. And of course, it was reciprocal. They could talk of literally everything without even thinking about it, and if Alys may have had other friends whom to talk to, to Jon, who was always used to keep away from everyone and hide as much as he could, spending time with her was the closest thing to freedom he had ever come to experience. 

This time was no exception. Jon talked and talked until his throat was sore and his lips dry, and Alys took everything in. 

But when he finally hushed, Alys still hadn’t understood what the problem was. She tried to guess. 

"So, I imagine you didn’t just pull away because you were afraid of screwing it up, right?". 

He shook his head, lowering his eyes on the grass. 

"You know those scenes in films where two people are kissing but one is in love with someone else and when they part that one sees that person instead of the one they’re actually kissing?" he asked, his voice cracking with anxiety. 

Alys nodded, frowning. 

"Well, that. We were about to kiss and I saw someone else, and I pulled away because I could never kiss the other person." he said, betraying uncertainty on his last words. 

Alys kept silent, a questioning look on her face and her brows still frowned. 

Jon sighed deeply, picking up his crippled courage from he didn’t even know where, and he shot out the truth. 

"It was Robb." 

He was looking at his milkshake, so he couldn’t see as Alys’ expression changed from questioning to unsurprised distressed, and her shoulders slouched as she sighed. 

"I can’t really tell you that I’m surprised." she admitted. Jon shook his head. Some part of him wanted to snap something at her, but he couldn’t bring himself to because now, after having thought about it extensively, he wasn’t surprised either. 

"I know. I’m just trying to figure out why I saw him. Because it could have been guilt, seeing how disapproving he had looked earlier, and it could be... well, something else." he said. 

"You’ve always been attracted to him, in some way." she said, and he couldn’t agree but he couldn’t disagree either. "Platonically speaking, of course. And now... Now, maybe, in the light of your recent, umh, discovery? About your sexuality, maybe you’ve found yourself attracted to him in... another way." she went on, fumbling to find the right words and to force them out of her lips. 

Jon finally looked up and as he saw her face, he couldn’t hold back a little half smirk. 

She smiled as well, tilting her head to the side and sighing lightly. 

"But it’s so sick anyway." he said then, and they both got serious again. 

"Well, you’ve always known you weren’t brothers for real. And he surely has helped you remember it, recently." she said, her last words harsher that the rest. She had never hidden her despise for Robb’s behaviour since they got into high school. 

"It’s still sick, because we’re family nonetheless, and I like Satin. I really do. I don’t want anything from Robb, and for how jealous he might seem, he’ll never want anything from me." Jon said, trying as hard as he could to believe his words. 

"And I don’t want to ruin everything with Satin because Robb can’t accept me being happy with someone that’s not him." he added, and Alys smiled proudly. 

"I’m sure Satin won’t even care about what happened. He know it’s your first time with all this and he respects that. He really likes you too." she said, and Jon blushed. 

"You’ve talked about me yesterday?" he asked. 

Her guilty smile was enough of an answer. 

"You should really stop talking about me with basically everyone, it’s annoying." he said, trying to be serious but failing in holding back his smile. 

"But I always say good things." she pouted around her drinking straw. 

"Of course you do, there are no bad things about me." he said, faking self confidence and taking a sip of milkshake, as she reached over to shove him. 

He felt light and happy, even if he still hadn’t cleared his mind and he still couldn’t understand what he felt, having shared everything made it definitely easier. 

"Wanna go do some shopping? I have a party next week and I could really use a new dress." she asked after a few moments of silence. Jon nodded enthusiastically and got up from the swing. 

"If you buy another grey and white one I swear I’ll burn it." he said, sticking out his hand for her to take it. 

She squeezed it and smiled at his grimace. Then she got up and smacked a kiss on his cheek. 

"I love you, BF. Remember that," she whispered before lacing her fingers with his and walking away from the playground. 

  
**

  
On Monday morning, the sun lazily crawled above the horizon but failed to fight the dark. The sky was a dark grey mass of heavy clouds, threatening to rain down and drown the entire world. 

On Monday morning, Jon lazily rolled out of his bed and somehow managed to reach the bathroom and have a shower without falling asleep again. 

Unsurprisingly, his mood was as gloomy as the weather, and he would have preferred being drowned by rain instead of walking up to Satin as if nothing strange had happened on Friday night. 

Robb greeted him with a joyful punch on his shoulder when he saw him in the kitchen reluctantly stuffing cereals into his mouth. 

"Why so gloomy, bro? Aren’t you happy to go to school today?" he asked with a grin, taking a long sip of orange juice directly from the bottle. 

"Fuck off. And drink like a civilized person, for Christ’s sake." Jon replied, hitting him with his spoon. 

"Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, uh?" Robb joked, taking a bowl of cereals and sitting on the island to eat it. 

"My bed has a wall on the other side." Jon replied. 

"Indeed." Robb was still smiling. 

"You’re not making sense," Jon objected. 

"But at least I got you talking." Robb said, his grin growing wider. 

Jon felt the sudden urgency of punching his face, but he couldn’t hold back a smirk. 

"Oh my God, is that a smile? The Gods have blessed us!" Robb exclaimed, poking his side with the end of his spoon. 

"Are you on drugs? What got you so happy so early?" Jon snapped, shifting away from him to put his empty bowl in the dishwasher. 

"I don’t know. I feel like this is going to be a great day." Robb said with a sincere smile. 

Then, before Jon could say anything, the rest of the family started getting down for breakfast and they cut off their conversation. 

Later, when they parked in front of the school, it started raining and they saw Satin and Alys stopping side by side under the school porch. Robb grinned. 

They didn’t say a word as they took the only umbrella they had and walked together up to the porch. 

"Have a nice day." Robb said, still grinning, patting Jon on the back and walking away to meet his friends. 

Jon took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and slowly walked up to Alys and Satin, managing to pull out some sort of crooked smile. 

"What’s up?" he greeted them as they entered the school all together. 

"Great news!" Alys exclaimed, beaming. "Satin, tell him." 

He blushed, smiling, and looked at Jon. 

"I joined the Glee club." he muttered, as if he didn’t want him to hear. 

Jon looked at Alys, who was still beaming as if nothing was wrong, and then looked at Satin, and tried his best to smile 

"I didn’t know you could sing." he said. 

"I didn’t know either." Satin laughed. "She convinced me to audition, on Friday, and today she told me that everyone loved it and that, well, I’m in." he said, and he was so genuinely happy that Jon couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Alys. Not yet, at least. 

"You know, we could sit with them today at lunch, if you don’t mind." he added, with a shy smile. 

Alys had probably already told him how Jon felt about the Glee club. He wanted to punch her satisfied smile. 

"Yeah, sure. Why not." he replied, instead. He seriously wanted to punch someone. Anyone. 

"Awesome! See you there, then." Alys exclaimed, as joyful as Jon had probably never seen her, and disappeared to reach her locker. 

Once alone, Satin started apologising. 

"I’m really, really sorry. Alys told me you don’t really like them, but she insisted. She said it would have been rude, and I don’t want to give a bad impression already and..." Jon hushed him by putting a finger on his lips. 

"Shut up, Satin." he said firmly but with a smile. "It’s okay. I’m not stopping you from making friends, I’m am not sitting without you either, so it’s okay, really." 

Jon didn’t know where all that confidence came from, but the smile that bloomed on Satin’s lips made it totally worth it. 

Jon removed his finger from the other’s lips, and would have loved to replace it with his lips. There, in the middle of the hallway, with everyone looking at them. He looked at Satin and he thought he had seen the same desire in his eyes. 

But before any of them could do the first step, the bell rang, and they had to run to class. 

  
Lunch went surprisingly well. They were a lot less annoying that what Jon had expected. Even though he would have never admitted it, he really enjoyed spending time with them. 

They weren’t all: three of the girls, Dany, Doreah and Irri, were cheerleaders, so they sat with their team, and two of the boys, Dareon and Edd, were older, so they sat with their classmates. 

Jon found himself laughing at Pyp and Green’s jokes, and talking about books with Sam, who seemed to have read basically everything that had ever been written. 

At some point, Ygritte, a red head girl who impersonated inappropriateness itself, asked Satin how was it possible that, with the face he had, he wasn’t already surrounded by girls. 

Satin smiled, not the tiniest hint of red on his cheeks. "It could be they all already understood that I’m not really interested in girls." he said, and only Ygritte looked surprised. 

All the others turned to Jon, but no one, not even Ygritte, dared to ask. 

Under the table, Satin found Jon’s hand and squeezed it. Jon flushed lightly and smiled. Alys was looking at them as if they were a basket full of kittens. 

After that, they started talking about going out on Friday night, but Alys and Satin exchanged a glance and she suggested that Saturday was better, because some of them may have had something else to do on Friday. Jon wanted to ask Satin what that was about, but he really couldn’t bring himself to do it in front of everyone. 

"Jon, you can come as well if you want to." Sam said, with a kind smile. Ignoring Alys’ furious nodding, Jon returned the smile. "I’ll think about it, thanks." he said, and for Sam it was enough. 

The bell rang and they parted with a round of "See you tomorrow!". 

In class, Jon considered his reticence and thought that, after all, it might have been a stupid thing. 

He would have never admitted it with Alys, but he also thought he might have been wrong about all of them. 

They were nice and funny, and most of all no one had asked him to join the club. 

If that was the price to keep seeing Satin, Jon was more than happy to pay it. 

  
After class, as usual, he and Satin met in the library. 

"Don’t you have rehearsals today?" Jon asked with a smirk. 

"The prof’s absent." Satin replied, with a shrug. 

"Hey, have you noticed how disappointed Ygritte was when I said I was gay?" he said then, slouching in a chair next to Jon. 

"Not really, but it makes sense. Girls don’t like it when guys this attractive are gay." Jon grinned. 

"Except she wasn’t disappointed because of me. Alys told me she has a crush on you since seventh grade." Satin replied with a wider grin. 

"You’re kidding. Seventh grade? Oh God, so it was her!" Jon said, a crushing sense of shame nesting in his stomach. Satin looked at him questioningly, waiting for an explanation. 

"She has been giving me anonymous love cards since seventh grade. I found them in my locker, and they all said to meet her in the pool after school. I went once and she didn’t show up, so I never went again because I thought it was one of Theon’s pranks!" Jon explained, and Satin started laughing so hard he got reprimanded by the librarian. 

"Poor girl." he said when he stopped, wiping a tear from his eye. 

"Poor girl indeed. Alys could have told me. And I bet Robb knew as well, because Theon would have told him if it was a prank. Oh, fuck." Jon took his head in his hands. He felt awful. Satin gently rubbed his back. 

"Come on, it’s not your fault. She could have told you in person. Or at least show up the first time." he said, trying hard not to laugh not to make Jon feel worse. 

"She probably saw me throwing her cards away and felt rejected. Do I have to apologise?" Jon asked, raising his head to look at Satin. He shook his head. 

"Nah. She’ll talk to you if she wants to, even if it’s pretty useless now." he said, and beamed on the last words. Jon felt reassured and warmed by his smile. 

It was useless now. 

Thinking about lunch made Jon remember of what Alys had said about Friday. 

"Hey, may I ask what do you have to do on Friday?" he asked, and Satin flushed. 

"I’m already going out with someone else. Well, I haven’t asked them yet, but I’m really hoping they’ll say yes." he replied, with an adorable shy smile. 

"Oh, really? Well, good luck then." Jon said, biting back a smile, pretending to look at least a bit offended. He turned to his book and Satin laughed softly. 

He caressed his arm, slowly, gently, until he reached his hand. He took it, intertwining their fingers and pulled lightly. 

"Hey Jon." he said, softly. 

"Yes?" Jon turned his head and startled at finding him closer than what he expected. 

"Would you go out with me on Friday?" Satin asked with an almost arrogant crooked smile. 

They were so damn close. Jon heart was hammering in his chest. 

He wanted to say something witty, to tease him a bit, but as he met his eyes he was suddenly drained of every thought that wasn’t a loud, resounding ‘yes’. 

And yes he said, and Satin’s smile lost all his arrogance and shone of sweetness. 

They were so close it would have been so easy to just let go and kiss. 

Jon thought he was on the edge of a heart attack for how fast his heart was beating. 

He knew he would have never kiss him. Not in that moment, not in the library. 

And Satin, being the cutest person ever, didn’t want to push him into doing anything he didn’t want. As Robb had said, he knew that was all knew for Jon, and he respected his times. 

Instead of just pulling away, Satin slid forward and up of a few inches, placing a kiss on the tip of Jon’s nose, making him furiously flush. 

"Meet me at the pool after school," he said then, pulling away, and Jon burst out laughing. 

As they fled from the rage of the librarian, Jon took Satin hand and held it firmly, wondering what he had done to deserve him. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so sorry! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, and I'm sorry this chapter is kind of a filler, and doesn't make amend for all the time it took me to write it. The next will be important though, so I hope you can forgive me in advance.  
> Thank you for all your lovely comments, I'm really, really happy that you like this story. The fact that you appreciate my character adaptations really means the world to me. I probably would have dropped this long ago if it wasn't for you.  
> I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it won't take me other three months to write the next one.  
> If you have any question you can also message me on my [tumblr](http://myhearthasbeenwelltrained.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you all again. See you ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU, so please, please, forgive me if it's a bit OOC. I'll get used to it!  
> Beta'd by Writer of the North (on fanfiction.net).  
> You would make me happy with a comment. ♥ I hope I'll post the next chapter soon c:


End file.
